Black Raven's Wings
by Seshura
Summary: Her father hated her. Her sister seemed better than her. But what they didn't know was the hatred that she held in her chest. Neji could feel it and followed her in the shadows. The day she left so did he and what he saw changed his views forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Raven's Wings**

"It's a girl Hiashi Sama." The doctor said to the Head Hyuuga as he watched from the right side of the birthing bed. His cold eyes narrowed at the sight of the pale skinned baby now cooing and laying in his weakened wife's arms.

"Hinata." the woman spoke cradling her daughter. Hiashi left the room on that note and headed out of the Hyuuga manor . He was heading for his dojo to practice and de-stress.

"A daughter? Kami knows I prayed for a son but a daughter that's just to cruel." he grumbled. The sliding paper doors slid open to reveal a man identical to Hiyashi. Tall, very well toned, long black hair that is tied at the bottom and the same pale white eyes that held no coldness to them.

"Brother, congratulations a daughter I'm sure she will serve the family well."

"Shut up Hizashi we all know the woman of the Hyuuga are weak she will only be pathetic. We have a reputation to keep as the strongest family in Konoha."

"Your wrong brother the women are strong they just lack the chance to show their talents." Hizashi spoke as if he knew something. Which in fact he did. He knew the females of both the head and second family's got together every night and trained in their own style along with the Hyuuga style. He was caught though by Hiyashi's wife and he swore not to tell anyone else of their group.

"How troublesome you are Hizashi. Are you here for anything else?" Hiyashi's voice was irritated and strained.

Hizashi shook his head, "Let us train brother."

They both took the Gentle Palms fighting stance and started sparring.

A few years passed and Hinata's third birthday was a day away. They Hyuuga families were buzzing as tensions had grown between the three factions as of late. The next day the fate of the Hyuuga clan would be decided. In the village that following day a celebration was being held as a treaty had been passed between the village hidden in the clouds and Konoha. It was during this celebration that the Hyuuga clan split into three. Hinata didn't quite understand and was entirely frightened of all the members gathered in seclusion. Yes even she was brought along after all it was her birthday. There she met her cousin Neji. A year older then her and he was to be her protector.

Another year passed and Hinata began her basic training in the families fighting style. Neji sat in and watched intently next to his father who was thinking quietly to himself. It had only been days before when Mitako, Head Lady to the Hyuuga clan, approached Hizashi.

"Dear Hizashi please watch over Hinata I fear her father underestimates her powers and will try to hamper her growth. She is strong for her age and her body when it gets tired tends to act on it's own from the sheer will of her chakra."

"Mitako-Sama, you have started training her as well? Doesn't that put a lot of strain on her mental stability?" Hizashi questioned worried not only for his brother but his cute little niece too.

"She is more durable then you think though she looks frail she is already very deadly. I'm going to share with you her name among us Hyuuga women. She is known as the Black Raven. Beautiful on the outside yet very dangerous if you get to close." Mitako giggled covering her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono and her bulging stomach with her free arm.

Hizashi remained silent watching his brother move around nimbly while his niece stumbled around. It was obvious to him that she was only pretending to be weak. Hizashi decided to test his theory and activated his Byakugan. Hiashi sensing the evil intent behind his brothers' spying yelled,

"KAI!"

Activating the caged bird symbol on Hizashi's forehead causing him sever pain through out his body. Neji screamed and cried watching his father writhe along the floor of the dojo. Once Hayashi released the seal his brother stopped squirming he spoke, "Enough foolishness brother leave this instance." Hiashi's command bit the younger to the soul.

"Since when would you defend such a weakling you said so yourself she wouldn't hold up the Hyuuga name." Those were the last words spoken between the two brothers.

That night an intruder snuck onto the Hyuuga grounds and slipped into Hinata's room while she slept. Making sure she didn't wake he placed a genjutsu on her and carried her out . The man was about to make his move when Hiashi came out of a hidden wall. Without thinking the head Hyuuga charged hitting the kidnaper in the stomach killing him instantly. Hiashi took his sleeping daughter and let the man fall.

It was soon to be heard that the Hyuuga's broke the newly formed treaty and the Village Hidden in the Clouds wanted retribution, Hiashi's dead body was to be presented as atonement for the treaty. A few nights later it was decided that Hizashi would take the place of his brother thus sealing his kekegenkai.

More years passed and Hinata grew to the age of thirteen she was an up and coming Kunoichi but more often then not she kept to herself leading people to believe she was weak. Her little sister had come into the world five years earlier and in doing so killed their mother. Hinata was very sad on the outside but she harbored hatred and anger inside. She held onto those feelings and used them in her trainings with the Hyuuga females at night. The other women saw this and grew fearful of the young woman. Her father kept an eye on her as the years passed and still had an unwavering disappointment in his milky silver eyes. He didn't hold back his lack of respect and non acceptance of Hinata. However he adored Hanabi the youngest daughter because she saw true strength in this one. True strength which she showed the day she was born by draining her mother of what little life energy she had left. Yes Hanabi he would train and whom would hopefully purge the head house of the weak links.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Kunoichi you will never be.

Hinata, now eighteen, sat at the dinner table with her family. Since Neji proved himself during his first Chunnin exam Hiashi let him stay in the main branch house. After all he was still Hinata's protector. All was quiet when Hiashi cleared his throat.

"Hinata as of today your training as a Kunoichi has ended. You are to be sent to the branch families and live your life with them."

Hinata looked up with shock which was replaced quickly by vivid hatred.

"How can you do this father? I've been training and doing well for several years.'

Her voice still came out as soft and bell toned in spite of her emotion on her face.

"You are still weak child and should you wish to keep your honor I would suggest you show me respect in doing you a favor." His voice commanded.

"A favor father would have been to grant me my request to spar with you one last time, but since you wont even glance at the form I guess I shall leave this compound and sever my ties with this family. You underestimate me father and that is your downfall." With that she abruptly stood up leaving her meal on the table. She turned to the door and slid it open.

"If you leave I will report you as a rogue ninja. You will never be able to set foot in Konoha again." Hiashi grinned

"I have already spoken with Hokage-sama and she has granted me leave. Should you try to lie about our words together," she snapped and in walked a Chunnin by the name of Ichiari. She is a pretty girl soft green eyes, lightly tanned skin only the barest hint of a scar running down over her lips. She was holding a pad of paper and a pencil, " I have taken the liberty of having a scribe write them down and certify them."

Hinata signed the paper and the Chunnin disappeared. Hinata stepped outside only to be followed by her father and sister. Neji stood in the door way observing the situation still with his stoic expression.

"You wretched little bitch. I should have killed you when you were born. You ungrateful little…"

He was cut off with Hinata's stare. So full of hatred so full of raw black power, his words fell short. Neji's expression changed as fear streaked his features.

"No father I'm not the one who's ungrateful. You are! If it weren't for mother you would have been dead a long time ago. I have been more powerful then you since the day I was born, but out of respect for mother who asked me to pretend to be as you saw me I did as she asked. Now will you grant me my last request and fight me father or will you let me go so that I may come back and eradicate you then?"

Without a word Hiashi slid into his gentle palms stance and waved Hinata to come at him. Hinata did the same her long black hair billowing in the slight breeze that swept between the two Hyuuga's. Hanabi who began to panic feeling the heat of tension between her father and sister took a step forward only to be stopped by Neji just short of to hand flying at one another sending chakra into the other. Hinata's movements grew steadily faster and Hiashi kept up. He threw combinations at her kicking at her legs, ribs and throwing palm strikes at her head. Hinata dodged with ease.

"Your holding back father give me everything you have." her voice was an eerie sound , a mixture of a soft bell like tone and ravenous growling.

Hiashi activated his Byakugan, he'd been fighting without it, and examined his daughters chakra pattern. What he saw made him tremble a bit. Instead of the normal blue chakra black ribbons twisted around it amplifying the amount and intensity in which she used it.

That was his mistake, activating her Byakugan Hinata flash stepped to her father confusing him momentarily before she struck him with pointed fingers her left hand fingers wedged deep in his abdomen and her right pointed fingers between his top ribs hitting just shy of his heart. Hiashi spit out blood as a delayed force knocked him back into the deck surrounding the house. He slumped unconscious and Hanabi who had been struggling against her cousin's hold finally freed herself and ran to him sobbing.

Hinata spoke as the child reached him, "He is not dead but will need medical treatment." With that she began to walk towards the compound gates. Neji followed her not saying a word, merely curious wondering where Hinata would be going. She disappeared in the shadows escaping his genius gaze. Neji stepped out of the gates and looked around. Hinata no where to be found, he took a few steps further.

"if you want to end up like my father, you will continue to follow me otherwise turn back and tend to the dying." Hinata's gentle whisper came as a menacing warning and an enticing tickle of warm breath on the back of his neck.

"Hinata-Sama, how? Where you always that powerful even when we fought in the Chunnin exam?" He questioned his voice hinting an awe at her power.

"Yes I was as powerful then I had kept it locked away but you hit my central point in my chest and released it. So in any circumstance you are to blame for this but I'm thankful because it's given me the strength to avenge mother and go out and fine tune my ninjutsu." A sound of rushing feathers screeched in Neji's ears as he looked up to see a magnificent and rather large black raven fly over head. Now Hinata was no where to be found.


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Raven's Wings**

AN: I don't own Naruto or anything associated to it. If I got the name of Garra's hidden village wrong please notify me and I will fix it. Thanks and review please.

**Chapter 3: The Nomad**

Hinata took form again just before the boarders of Wind country. Her chest ached for the loss of her family ties but if they weren't going to acknowledge her they didn't deserve to be called her family. Hatred bloomed in her again decimating her sorrow and giving her energy to keep moving. She began to walk nearing the boarders of Wind country she kept her senses high and alert incase of bandits but she wasn't really worried about them. Suddenly a flicker of orange light caught her eye and she activated her Byakugan to get a better look. A caravan? She thought curiously as she headed for the encampment.

Laughter filled the space as the performers joked around and shared stories they've already heard. Hinata stayed in the shadows observing this group. To the right there was a group rehearsing their kabuki play and another group to the left writing scripts for puppets. In the middle was a beautiful woman painted white like a geisha with pink tint to her cheeks and eyes, Lips red as blood and hair silky black and high up on her head in a fancy chignon twist. Hinata was dazed for a moment all her hate, sorrow, and pain vanished as she watched the woman stand and in graceful movements began to dance. In the process this woman gave off a genjutsu mesmerizing the men around her. She was a modern day Medusa of sorts. Hinata wanted to learn this jutsu and utilize it in her own way because after all she would have to earn a living being a nomad.

Stepping from the shadows she approached the caravan her head held high and her eyes looking forward. A large man stepped in front of her looking menacing, "Little girl if your lost let me be of assistance and point you in the right direction. My tent is over there." he leaned down and grinned his eyes glistened with lust. He reached over to grab her shoulder and lead her to his tent when Hinata grabbed his hand and twisted it around. His face contorted in pain as his arm strained to the breaking point. Then a woman's voice came over the crowds cheers.

"What is your business here because I'm sure it's not to harm my family?" It was the woman with the dancing Hinata was admiring before. Hinata released the man and walked over to the woman.

"Your right my intentions were to speak with you and ask that you take me in as your student. I wish to learn your art and apply it to my survival skills."

The woman smiled and simply replied "No." She turned around and disappeared to her quarters.

Another member of the caravan approached her with his hands up to assure her that he meant no harm.

"She doesn't take on students but you are welcome to join us we could use someone with skills like you. When we travel there are always bandits and rogue ninjas you can protect us and we will give you a cut in our profits. Tomorrow we will head to Sunagakure and will stay there a few days. It's the Kazekage's birthday and so we are there to entertain him."

As he explained Hinata thought over her decision and agreed to protect them during travel. This would be her chance to at least observe the geisha woman and learn her moves from a distance.

The next morning Hinata was awake before the caravan and made sure the perimeter was clear before they set off. After reporting to the leader they all packed the wagons and set off at a trot. Hinata stayed walking and her Byakugan active so she could see if any traps were waiting. It was a smooth trip into Suna and there were a lot of gasps and claps of excitement for the upcoming events. Hinata felt a waive of uneasiness hit her stomach. Something was going to go down at some point today and it set Hinata on edge. She helped set up the stages and put props in places and every five seconds she was looking over her shoulder to see if anyone was out of place. When the performers where sent for to start their festivities Hinata was sent back to guard their carriages. There she sat restless with the feeling someone was watching her and she couldn't pin point their location with just her regular senses. Hinata already irritated with the unwanted feeling stepped into one of the covered carriages and sat down. She calmed herself down and meditated stretching her chakra infused with her animality chakra out to at least get a feel for the chakra of the person who was watching her. Bingo she found it and it was someone familiar, "Damn Neji." She clenched her jaw and came out of her meditative state. As she hopped from the carriage she looked directly at Neji though he was cloaked in shadows and glared at him in defiance. He saw her stare and knew he would have to talk to her at night when the performers were asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters save for the ones in the caravan.**

**Chapter 4: Late Night Rendezvous**

The day's festivities were over and the performers had returned to their carriages to rest and prepare for the next days events.

"I will be at the city walls you all will be safe as the sand ninja's are always patrolling." Hinata spoke with Majanin who was the leader of the caravan.

She had a plan to speak with Neji and possibly knock the stupid out of him for tracking her here.

The sun had set and the small sliver of a moon barely passed the top of the walls surrounding Suna. Stars shone across the black velvet sky and the air was dry as she leaned against the stone walls in the shadows waiting for Neji to find her. Just as she thought it so came a person draped in a cloak heading towards her. Now it's not uncommon for Suna ninjas to wear cloaks but since Hinata hadn't heard anything about a sand storm she didn't think anyone would be wearing a cloak. How inconspicuous she thought at the hooded figure walked only a foot away from her to her right and then too leaned against the wall.

"I guess you don't value your life cousin. You should have heeded my warning" Her voice low and soft still bell toned but a hint of threat laced through each syllable.

"Hinata-Sama, I've known about you for sometime. I've known your capabilities since before my father died. As it was in him your mother trusted your secret. Your father is recovering but none the less scared of your return. Tsunade asked me to travel with you it was her last order before she went into surgery on your father." His voice didn't sound cold as it once did to Hinata's ears.

She detected fear in his words but adoration as well. She couldn't stop the small twitch in the corners of her mouth which caused her to smile ever so slightly.

"I am not a jinchuriki like Naruto or Kazekage's Sama but the animality I hold inside is just as powerful. I am in control of it so you can go back to Tsunade Sama and tell her Hyuuga Hinata does not need a babysitter." Annoyance rose in with her tone and she shoved off the wall giving herself momentum to walk with a purpose back to camp.

Hinata was to worked up to sit around her camp so she decided to walk around Suna a little to wear down some of her energy. The streets were nearly empty save for some shop owners rushing to get home after closing and a drunk here and there. She hadn't felt Neji's presence anywhere near her but she knew he was probably keeping watch on her. No the presence she sensed was one that had caused a lot of blood shed the aura was older then the body it surrounded and Hinata had to bite back her irritation.

"Kaze Kage- Sama out for a late night stroll?" She spoke courteously towards him.

"Yes and at the same time no. I received a letter from your Hokage. She was warning me about something. Do you know what she was warning me about?" He questioned as he now walked beside her, a thin veil of sand surrounding him.

"I haven't a clue do enlighten me." She let her irritation show and mentally slapped herself. Yes she was a bad ass but she still had better manners then what she was showing at the moment.

"You. Your father is on the mend but you did some serious damage. His chakra will never be the same. He kept mumbling that you were some kind of monster and that you needed to be destroyed. Now as per your cousin's reports she knew you were here and thus the letter to me. I do ask that you not harm any of my villagers should you feel the need to loose control of yourself." Garra stepped in front of Hinata blocking her way and staring her in the eye.

"Yes I did damage my father in a semi permanent way and I am in no way like you or Naruto. What you both carry inside you is more powerful then what I carry. I thank you for the warning and I will be sure to keep my temper in check." Hinata bowed then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She appeared again outside the village wall more aggravated then ever. It wasn't until Garra had asked her not to loose control that she realized her stress and anger levels have been on the rise for some time now. She didn't know what would happen if she gave into the darkness that resided inside her core but she didn't think it would be good either.

A/N Sorry it took a while for me to update been a bit busy please review and let me know what you think. Also of you have Ideas you would like to see in the story let me know and i'll see if i can fit them in.


End file.
